marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Serah Anchorton (Earth-311)
After Angela told her about Enchantress' menace, Serah and her fellow Witch Hunter departed from London and found a troupe of players being attacked by beasts in the woods. They aided the Gardiner's Men to kill the beasts and, as the creatures had traces of Enchantress' magic on them, indicating she was somewhere nearby, traveled with them to a pagan village in the outskirts of York, where a marriage for the town beauty, Anne Weying, and the young printer's apprentice, Edwin Brocc, was going to happen. As the festival proceeded, Angela realized young Edwin had enchanted his bride to marry him when she spotted him giving her a potion to drink. Edwin noticed Angela was seeing and panicked, becoming a venomous monster and attacking her. Angela and her companions engaged him in battle and subdued him. Angela decapitated him soon afterwards. While leaving the town, Serah told Angela she wasn't afraid of her fate as long as Angela was with her. Serah and Angela then headed to Castle Caldecote, in Cumberland, as it was the whereabouts of the third Faustian. Her name was Anna Maria, the natural daughter of a bishop that was kept safe by Master Coulson in one of the castle's room, as instructed by her father. However, in the last new moon, she managed to escape the castle and returned somewhat different. Seeing the girl was not mad as Coulson said she was, Serah demanded the girl to be freed from her chains and told Angela to keep an eye on her. As the days passed, Serah, who had been studying about the Faerie, discovered that the Enchantress sent a sliver of herself into each of those with who she strike a deal and that she was using stories, such as that of her victims and Kit Marlowe's play, to expand her power. Upon figuring it out, Serah started to devise a plan to counter that of Enchantress. Later that night, Angela heard strange noises coming from Anna Maria's room and went to check if everything was right. There she found the girl crying, frightened by the Enchantress' voice inside her head. The girl asked Angela to tell her a story to calm her down, and so she did, but was in vain as the Enchantress took control of the girl's body and attacked Angela. The girl managed to regain consciousness though and in an attempt to be free again, used Angela's weapon to kill herself. Serah showed up and was able to revive the girl, who was a Faustian no more. As she hasn't died, Serah thought she was safe from the Enchantress' wrath, but she was wrong as the Faerie rose from the blood of her lost Faustian and took Serah's life, fulfilling her menace. With the sun setting, Angela burned her lover's body to the ashes, recovering her skull and singing to it afterwards. Suddenly, to Angela's surprise, the skull became animated and started to talk with her. Having cheated death using the same arms as Enchantress, Serah led Angela to the Realm of the Faerie in order to destroy the Faerie Queen. Once in the Realm of the Faerie, Angela was tempted by Enchantress, who showed to her illusions of what would be a better life for her. However, Serah helped Angela to snap out of it and then she confronted Enchantress. Angela managed to overcome and kill the Enchantress, and was cursed with her power for it, becoming the Faustian Queen. With her newfound powers, Angela resurrected Serah and, fearing such power would corrupt her, sent her back to the mortal world. Sad by having lost her lover, Serah went on a quest to recover Angela. Later, Serah approached Kit Marlowe in the Mermaid Tavern and confronted him, revealing to him she discovered he was a Faustian himself and that he was helping the Enchantress expand her power since the beginning, which was acknowledged by him. Afterwards, Serah captured him and trapped him inside an Iron Man, which drained his blood. As it contained the very magic of story, Serah gave Marlowe's blood to her friend William Shakespeare in order to him immortalize Angela through his stories. Post-Secret Wars Serah was eventually reunited with her beloved Angela in Elysium. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Christian Characters